Baldroy
|obraz = Baldroy.png |kanji = バルドロイ |rōmaji = Barudoroi |alias = |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 36-37 lathttp://www.galerie.black-butler.de/albums/userpics/10002/bardroy_koch.jpg |wzrost = 181 cm |waga = |data urodzenia = |powiązanie = |zajęcie = Kucharz w Posiadłości Phantomhive |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = Posiadłość Phantomhive; Londyn |status = Żywy |krewni = |manga = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 |anime = Odcinek 1 |gra wideo = |seiyū = Hiroki Tōchi }} Baldroy (jap. バルドロイ Barudoroi), często nazywany „Bard” – kucharz w posiadłości Phantomhive. Wygląd Baldroy jest amerykańskim weteranemManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 32 o ciemnoblond włosach i turkusowych oczach. Prawie zawsze pokazywany jest z papierosem zwisającym z ust i goglami wiszącymi luźno na szyi. Nosi zwykły strój szefa kuchni, w tym długi biały fartuch. Osobowość Podobnie jak inni służący rodziny Phantomhive Baldroy ma wielki szacunek i znaczny strach przed Sebastianem Michaelisem. Jest również niezwykle lojalny wobec Ciela Phantomhive'a i robi co w jego mocy, by zadowolić ich obu. Baldroy jest zawsze podekscytowany tym, że może pomóc i stara się być użyteczny. Ma zwyczaj używania miotacza ognia lub palnika przy gotowaniu, co zazwyczaj powoduje wybuchy i katastrofy. Ponieważ był na wojnie, zanim znalazł go Sebastian, ma zwyczaj do pośpiechu i korzysta z szybkich metod, by ugotować jedzenie tak szybko jak to możliweManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33. Sebastian stwierdza, że jest idiotą, którego wynikiem gotowania są dania w 80 procentach zwęgloneManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 5, str. 16. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o jego przeszłości, oprócz czasu, kiedy walczył w nieznanej wojnieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 33. W anime informacja ta została poszerzona o fakt, że był sierżantem w wojsku i pokazano, że ma wyjątkowe umiejętności planowania, prognozowania i umiejętności walki. Po szczególnie nieudanej bitwie, której był jedynym ocalałym, podszedł do niego Sebastian i zaproponował mu pracę w posiadłości PhantomhiveAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 21. thumb|260px|Baldroy spotyka Sebastiana w mandze W wyniku tych doświadczeń, nawet po tym jak został zwerbowany przez Sebastiana, ma tendencję do trzymania broni o dużej mocy pod ręką i odnosi się do różnych rzeczy w kontekście wojny, jak np., gdy nazwał myszy „wrogiem”, posiadłość „polem bitwy”, a polowanie na nie „walką”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 3, str. 6. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, dlaczego wybrał pracę dla Ciela Phantomhive'a. Streszczenie mangi Kidnapping Arc thumb|150px|Baldroy przypala kolację. Baldroy został najpierw pokazany, jak usiłuje przyrządzić posiłek na kolację Ciela z gościem, który jednak przypala zmuszając Sebastiana do wymyślenia planu alternatywnegoManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 1, str. 16-17. Kiedy zostało dane mu konkretne zadanie, nadzorowany przez dokładne wskazówki Sebastiana, jest on w stanie przyrządzić kolację na wieczór. Jack the Ripper Arc Kilka miesięcy po incydencie Kuby Rozpruwacza, Francis Midford i Elizabeth Midford przybyły z wizytą do posiadłości Phantomhive. Chociaż Francis, Elizabeth, Ciel i Sebastian udali się do lasu, Baldroy, Mey-Lin i Finnian przygotowywali niespodziewaną imprezę urodzinową dla Ciela, w tym ciasto własnego wypieku i używając kwiatów wziętych z ogrodu do dekoracji posiadłości. Curry Contest Arc Baldroy, Finnian i Mey-Lin udają się z Cielem, Sebastianem i panem Tanaka do rezydencji miejskiej w Londynie, gdzie Ciel bada niektóre Anglo-Hinduskie ataki, ponieważ Sebastian nie ufa trójce, obawiając się, że zniszczą posiadłość jego nadzoru. Kiedy Agni i Książę Soma przychodzą, by zamieszkać z Cielem, Baldroy miał pomóc przygotować posiłek. Jednak Sebastian zamiast tego przekazuje zadanie przygotowania kolacji Agniemu, ku przerażeniu Baldroya. Siada na stołku i narzeka na utratę pracy. Agni, zwracając na to uwagę, znajduje zadanie Baldroyowi, w którym mógł być przydatny i pozwala mu pomóc sobie w przygotowaniu obiadu. Baldroy jest tym uszczęśliwiony w szczególności, gdy Agni nazywa go „panem kucharzem”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 17, str. 92-93. Kiedy Ciel postanawia, że Sebastian będzie reprezentować jego firmę podczas zawodów na targach curry‏‎, Baldroy, Mey-Lin i Finnian pomagają Somie w testowaniu smaku curry. Są oni również widziani na konkursie, prawdopodobnie w nagrodę od Ciela i chwalą Sebastiana za jego późniejsze zwycięstwo. Następnego dnia, gdy dowiadują się, że Scotland Yard złoży im wizytę, Sebastian każe Baldroyowi przygotować wieczorny posiłek. Kiedy zajmuje mu to zbyt dużo czasu, wyciąga miotacz ognia, by przyśpieszyć proces. Agni idzie sprawdzić, jak mu idzie i mówi mu, że wszystko smakuje lepiej, jeśli jest gotowane powoli. Ucieszył się i zapewnił Agni, że może wyczyścić wszystko i spróbować ponownie. Circus Arc thumb|left|190px|Baldroy pokazuje ukryty karabin maszynowy Beast Bestii i Daggerowi Kiedy gwiazdy cyrku, poza Snake'iem, Jokerem i Doll, atakują posiadłość Phantomhive, Baldroy, Finnian i Mey-Lin przechodzą do ofensywy. Baldroy najpierw napotyka Beast i Daggera, którzy od razu go atakują. Baldroy unika ataków, blokując je patelnią, wysyła po nich Finniana, i dzwoni co Mey-Lin, aby poinformować ją o miejscu pobytu najeźdźców. Beast i Dagger starają się wycofać, ale zamiast tego spotkają Barda w kuchni. Ten wyjmuje ukryty karabin maszynowy i rozpoczyna ostrzał, który również wznosi kłęby mąki w powietrze. Dagger wyskakuje przed Beast, wykorzystując swoje ciało jak tarczę i szybko umiera. Gdy Beast rusza, by go zaatakować, Finny tworzy dziurę w ścianie i pomaga Baldroyowi wydostać się z kuchniManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 36-38. Bard wspomina o pewnej eksplozji młyna, w której zginęło 18 osób i następnie rzuca zapałkę tworząc ogromny wybuch i zabijając Beast. Później, kiedy Ciel i Sebastian powrócili do dworu, Mey-Lin, Finnian i Baldroy zostali skarceni za zniszczenie większości posiadłości podczas eliminacji członków trupy cyrkowej. Zlecone zostało im posprzątanie bałaganu. Gdy przybywa Nina Hopkins, Baldroy i Finnian udają się, by ją przywitać, ale są ewidentnie zignorowani, ku irytacji Baldroya. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Charles Phipps oraz Charles Grey przybyli do posiadłości Phantomhive, by dostarczyć wiadomość. Po drodze do wyjścia mijają Finniana. Gdy napotykają Barda i Mey-Lin Grey natychmiast ich atakuje. Współdziałają, aby go zablokować – Baldroy za pomocą noża kuchennego kontruje miecz Greya. Jednak ostatecznie była wymagana pomoc Sebastiana, który powstrzymał Greya przed dalszym atakowaniem służących. Później, Grey i Phipps poinformowali Ciela i Sebastiana, że walka została wykonana jedynie, by zobaczyć, jak dobra jest obrona Phantomhive'a. Po ich wizycie Ciel zgadza się zorganizować przyjęcie. Baldroy, wraz z innymi służącymi, był odpowiedzialny za przygotowanie i sprzątanie po przyjęciuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 39, str. 4. Kiedy Georg von Siemens zostaje znaleziony martwy, Baldroy proponuje, by przenieść ciało do piwnicy, aby nie zgniło. Przenosi je razem z Finnym. Na pytanie o ich alibi, wszyscy słudzy mówią, że były one czyszczenia razem. Pytany o swoje alibi, mówi, że był zajęty sprzątaniem z innymi służącymi. Ze snu po przyjęciu budzi go Sebastian. Daje mu instrukcje dotyczące menu na przyszłe dniManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 41, str. 3-4. Następnego ranka, kiedy Sebastian zostaje znaleziony martwy, powstrzymuje Ciela przed dalszym uderzaniem ciała. Tanaka, którego Ciel mianuje swoim kamerdynerem, przydziela służbie zadania i wysyła ich, by je wykonaliManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 42, str. 10-14. Później pan Doyle próbuje uporządkować trzy zgony. Służba zeznaje, że Sebastian rozmawiał z nimi wszystkimi w noc morderstwa, i udowodnili, że był ostatnim zabitymManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 43, str. 6-10. Ciel został poproszony, aby zaprowadzić grupę, by zobaczyć ciała, ale prosi Finniana i Baldroya, aby pokierowali ich do piwnicy. Baldroy pomaga przeszukać ciało Sebastiana i pociesza Finniana, po tym jak nakrzyczał na ArturaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 44, str. 4-9. Następnie grupa idzie przeszukać sypialnię Sebastiana. Wtedy zaczynają dyskutować na temat przeszłości kamerdynera i Finnian mówi, że żaden służący nic o nim nie wieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 44, str. 10-16. Luxury Liner Arc Ciekawostki * Oprócz miłości do gotowania i wojny, jest dumny ze swojej zdolności do naprawy urządzeń elektronicznychCharacter Guide Kuroshitsuji, str. 4. * W angielskim dubbingu Funimation jest on przedstawiony jako Brytyjczyk; powodem tego jest to, że jego żołnierski mundur jest brytyjskiAnime Kuroshitsuji, odcinek 21. * W jego rolę wcielili się Tsuyoshi Koyama (1 musical), Dai Iwasaki (2 musical) i Noboru Washio (od 2013 roku). * W drugim musicalu, Baldroy wspomina, że ma siostrzenicę, której nie widział przez dłuższy czas, mówiąc, że przypomina mu Ciela w różowej sukienceMusical The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World. * Baldroy boi się węży. Gdy Snake i jego węże pojawili się na dworze Phantomhive, wielokrotnie chował się za FinnianemManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 51, str. 5-6. * Hiram, którego wspomina w rozdziale 33, może być Sir Hiramem Stevensem Maxim, który był twórcą karabinu maszynowego Maxim. Został wynaleziony w tym samym czasie, w którym ma miejsce ta seriaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 33, str. 32. * Baldroy jest zaznajomiony z zasadami gry w krykieta i mówi, że to jest gra, która inspiruje amerykański baseballManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 76, str. 10. Nawigacja en:Baldroy de:Baldroy ru:Бардрой es:Baldroy fr:Bardroy pt-br:Bardroy it:Baldroy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Służący Kategoria:Houndsworth Arc Kategoria:Shard of Hope Arc Kategoria:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji II Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji Musical Kategoria:Kidnapping Arc Kategoria:Jack the Ripper Arc Kategoria:Curry Contest Arc Kategoria:Circus Arc Kategoria:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc Kategoria:Public School Arc Kategoria:Green Witch Arc